Corrin/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Corrin. Fire Emblem Warriors *"It's over. Now on to the next." *"That went pretty well." *"I guess I won." *"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." *"The road may be winding, but you'll get there one day." *"I will not relent until this kingdom knows peace!" *"No... It can't be. Ryoma's retreating?" *"I'm sorry, Xander. If only I was stronger." *"Not Hinoka... I can't believe it." *"It's been an honor to fight by your side, Takumi." *"Forgive me, Sakura. I wanted to help." *"You've always protected me, Camilla. I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor." *"Leo... I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." *"Not Elise! How could I have let this happen?" *"Your strength has given me the courage to fight on!" *"Ryoma, your performance is top-notch today!" *"With you by my side, Xander, there's no battle we can't win!" *"Your skills are top-notch, Sakura, but please don't overdo it!" *"Your energy is boundless, Oboro. You're mopping up the battlefield!" *"Great job, Elise! You're fighting like you're invincible!" *"I never doubted your strength, Owain, but you've further proven yourself!" *"Fighting alongside you has bolstered my own courage!" *"Just incredible. Even I'm surprised by these results." *"Your presence gives me the strength to fight like this, Ryoma." *"I still have a long way to go if I want to stack up against you, Xander." *"It's just like you to worry about me, Sakura, but just do your best!" *"I hope to see what you're capable of too, Oboro!" *"You're one of my most reliable allies, Elise, but please don't overdo it!" *"Um, Owain? Please don't talk about me as though I'm superhuman..." *"As long as you're by my side, I can give it my all!" *"If we join forces, no way we can lose!" *"Don't worry--I'm here to help!" *"Phew. Having you here is reassuring." *"I heard you needed help, so I rushed over. Are you OK?" *"There's nothing to fear with your strength on our side." *"I will not let you fall! Hold on until I'm there!" *"Ryoma? Thanks for coming!" *"Xander! I knew you'd come!" *"Niles? You really are...too kind..." *"Takumi... I made it through because of you!" *"Your help is invaluable, Lianna. With our combined force, we're sure to win!" *"Leo! With you here, there's no challenge we can't overcome." *"I knew you'd come. Now let's work together and push them back!" *"You've always been there for me. It's time I returned the favor!" *"Happy to help, Xander. Let's work together from now on." *"Do you have a cold, Niles? Don't overdo it, OK?" *"You're welcome, Takumi. Let's do our best together from now on." *"Anytime you need my help, just say the word and I'll come running." *"Heh, of course. I wouldn't let you risk your life without me." *"I couldn't just ignore a friend in need." *"I won't let you take on such a dangerous opponent alone!" *"Good. Now I'll be able to help out more." *"Huh? Guess I grew a bit without really noticing." *"For everyone's sake... I will not stand down!" *"Ryoma... Just try and stop me with this newfound strength!" *"All right, Xander. I'll come at you with all I've got!" *"Hinoka... My only recourse is to fight you without holding back." *"I'll show no restraint, Niles. Even against you." *"Sorry, Camilla. But I will not lose this fight." *"Chrom, please don't go easy on me. Fight me with everything you've got!" *"That's because I will not lose!" *"You'll know my true feelings soon enough, Ryoma." *"I'll fight with all my strength. Prepare yourself, Xander!" *"Don't hold back, Hinoka. Because I won't, either!" *"If victory is all that will satisfy you, Niles, prepare to be disappointed." *"This won't be easy if that's how you feel. Camilla... Harden your heart and fight!" *"You're on! Now... Here I come, Chrom!" *"*huff huff* Did I... really defeat Ryoma?" *"*huff huff* I've defeated Xander..." *"Lucina. I'm glad I had the chance to fight you." *"I'm sorry, Lissa... But I had to win." *"You were every bit as tough as expected, Oboro." *"Once this battle is over, Azura...I hope we can work side by side." *"Your faith is strong. But not as strong as my will!" *"Hmm... What should I do next?" Category:Quotes